Time and Time Again
by MikuRikaChan
Summary: When all hope is Lost Rikari Sends Konoha 12 him and their senseis plus Sand Sibs minus Sasuke back to the past to 2 days before the genin exams to save everything. RikarixKiba SakuLee NaruHina ChoIno ShikaTema TenNeji AsumaxKurenai Time Travel KH element


**Time and time again Chapter 1.**

**Me: Welcome to Time and time again chapter 1. This is my first time travel story.**

**Kiba: In this story All of Konoha 12 and the senseis but Sasuke go back in time to save Konoha.**

**Me: As well as my character becoming the new Juubi. He will not be Overpowered because it will take him a while to get used to the power of the ten tails.**

**Kiba: Yes now let us get on with the story!**

**Me: I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or Star Wars if I did I'd both be rich and Kiba would be real and mine because he would be based off of a real life boyfriend I would have.**

** Time and Time Again Chapter 1**

I have to do this for Kiba, I said at twenty four years old. My name is Rikari Tsukihana Inuzuka by the way. I am the Nanadaime Hokage of the Leaf Village. Only me and 2 others are what remain of the Konoha Thirteen. I will do this for Kiba for he sacrificed so much for me.

(Flashback 2 Days ago)

"Report Beetle." I said to an ANBU in front of me. "Hai Hokage-sama." said ANBU replied. The ANBU was wearing a Beetle Mask and a grey ANBU outfit. "Madara has captured Naruto, even worse Kiba-san was severely injured in the process." Beetle reported. My eyes widened at what he said. "Where is here!" I yelled panicking. Beetle nodded and led me to where Kiba was. When I arrived I gasped. Kiba was missing an arm and a leg and was bloody all over.  
>"Kiba-kun! What happened!" I yelled. "Heh I guess Madara snuck up on me." He said. "Please... Please don't die on me! You are all I have left!" I sobbed. "But I am not all you have left, you have them." He said pointing to the ANBUs behind me with code names Beetle, Hawk, and Tiger. They removed their masks revealing Shino, Hinata, and Kurenai. They nodded at me. "I know you want me to stay but it is my time to go. Promise me you will end this war." He wheezed out.<p>

"I promise Ki-kun go-goo-goodbye." I choked out, kissing him on the lips for the last time. "Goodbye..." Kiba said the light leaving his eyes. Hinata came over to me and hugged me. I let everything out right there.

(Flashback End)

After that I threw myself into research, even Hinata didn't see me that often. I was succesful one day and found out what Madara was doing could be stopped but the consequences were that I would become the new Juubi and become immortal. I didnt care though, this was my love's last wish.

(Flashback yesterday)

"Yes! I'll finally achieve it!" Madara laughed. He was finally absorbing the Juubi to become it's new jinchuriki. "Not so fast Madara Uchiha! Kinjutsu: Gisei No Ridairekuto!" I yelled. The Juubi energy was now entering me. "No!" Madara yelled. "**Yes!**" I yelled in a deep voice. "**KINJUTSU KUJO! KUROSESSHU NO JUUBI**" I yelled. I started growing ten tails out of my rear. My ears then disappeared and dog/wolf-like ears appeared on my head. "Goodbye Madara Uchiha Juubi Arts: Munashii no Yami!" I yelled.

"This is for Naruto!" I yelled, an image of a sunkissed blonde flashed through my mind. "Sakura!" a pink haired woman, "Ino!" a platinum blonde holding flowers, "Tsunade!" a busty blonde with a green jacket with the kanji Gambler, "Everyone from Konoha!" Alot of people. "Yuki!" A ice blue eyed, brown haired girl with same markings as Kiba, "Riki!" A hazel eyed, blonde streaked brown headed girl with same markings as Kiba, "AND MOST OF ALL! Kiba!" the love of my life, a tan feral looking brunette boy with red fang clan markings on his cheeks and a smile that makes my heart flutter.

"This is it! SAIGO RIZO-TO: SHITSUNEN DAGEKI!" I yelled, creating a giant black hole on Madara, thus ripping him apart causing him to scream. I fell to the ground exhausted. "I did it but I'm all alone now... Kurenai, Hinata, and Shino all died this morning because of an attack by the cloned Zetsus." I said now crying. Suddenly I got hit with a blast of knowledge of all the Juubi's techniques. "YES! With this I can go back!" I yelled.

(Flashback end)

So now I am preparing the jutsu to go back into time, yes it's ready! "Tokijutsu! Destination Selection! Twelve years in the past! Day Selection! Two Days before the Genin Exam!" I yelled dragging invisible selections. All of a sudden a new selection appeared. "What's this, ' You have suffered enough pain I ,Kami, hereby grant you 3 wishes so please enter them.' Wow!" I said whistling. "Let's see wish number one I wish for All of Rookie Twelve and the Sand Siblings but Sasuke and their Senseis to come back to me but tell them not to tell anyone but them." I said typing it in. Wish accepted. "I wish for us all to be Immortal so we will never die alone, therefore make immortality a bloodline that is only passed down by us if it is done willingly and not by force." I said.

Wish accepted. "Final Wish I have heard of this mentioned before but it has never manifested in anyone. I wish for All of us to be able to use the Force so we can all be a clan together but don't make us related by blood." I said typing it in. Final Wish Accepted. Time Travel Process Beginning, Please hold on. "Here I go!" I said excitedly. The area flashed and I blacked out.

(Twelve Years In The Past)

I woke up in my apartment on the floor with my tails cushioning me. "YES IT WORKED!" I yelled. I looked at the time and decided to start building the compound.. wait what should our clan be... Aha! It shall be the Sagaku clan. I grabbed some of the tons of jewels I took with me to sell. I went and sold them at a jewel store and got 20 billion yen... yeah I grabbed alot of valuable gems... from Kakuzu's Vault. I went to a real estate agent after that. "Hello how may I help you." The woman asked. "I would like to buy a plot of land big enough for me to build a compound large enough for 50 people and enough to expand on when they have families. Also large enough for a resturaunt and training grounds also a meeting room." I said. The woman looked at me wide eyed. "O-okay that'll be 10 million yen." She said still shocked. I handed her the money and she told me where it was. I walked to the hardware store and ordered enough materials which was alot. I had clones carry it to the plot and had them start building.

"Okay they should be done by tonight since they are doing it with 10000 clones. I should go establish the clan." I said. I walked to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door. I heard a 'come in' and walked in. "Hello Rikari-kun how may I help you." He asked kindly. "I would like to start a clan." I said. Sarutobi got serious here. "Okay so do you have more than yourself?" He asked in a business tone. "Yes there are people joining who have the clan's ability. These are the people. "I started. "Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze yes I know this I mean come on he looks just like him," I started.

"Tenten Kengeki, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka oh and put him as Clan Head too Since he is my boyfriend, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Gai Maito, and lastly Kakashi Hatake." I said. Sarutobi was wide eyed at this. "All the Clan heirs minus Sasuke,my son, our top 3 jonin, and Team Gai want to join." He asked, shocked. "Yup they all have the ability, the ability of the Force." I said. "Okay... Whats the clan name then?" He asked. "It is the Saguko Clan." I said. Sarutobi looked up at the name. "Nice name, the Balance Clan so Im asuming the symbol is a scale?" He asked. I nodded.

"Very well here are the papers. The first meeting is four days after team assignment." He said. I nodded and left. I walked to the Haruno's and knocked on the door. Yuri (Lily) Haruno or Sakura's Mom answered the door. "Yes? Oh Hi Rikari you here to see Sakura." She asked. I nodded. "You too." I said. She nodded too. She waved me in and she led me to the living room where Sakura was sitting (she's in her Shippuden Outfit). "Okay Ms. Haruno I am here to give Sakura her new clan papers don't worry she still is a Haruno, she just is part of my clan as a sister now." I said. "Isnt that nice of him Sakura you are part of two clans now." Yuri said. Sakura nodded and accepted them.

"You are now Sakura Saguko Haruno. Oh yea follow me too Sakura we have to see the others by the way Naruto wanted to thank you for what you did last night, you know letting him sleep here." I said. "Tell him I said your welcome, he doesnt deserve the treatment the villagers give him. I'm ashamed to be a part of the council." She said.

I left with Sakura following me. We walked to Naruto's house talking on the way. "I still cant believe you managed to absorb the Juubi and send us back in time." Sakura said. "Yup well at least you can get stronger early." I said. She smiled at that. We arrived at Naruto's and I knocked on the door. Naruto answered it and smiled. "You actually did it you beat Madara but we have to do it again." He said. I nodded. "Hey Sakura long time no see." He said smiling. She nodded. "Naruto you are hereby a part of the Saguko Clan now follow me to the Hyuga compound." I said. We went to The Hyuuga compound, the Kengeki compound, Aburame Compound, Akimichi compound, Nara compound , Yamanaka Compound, Sarutobi Compound, Hatake Compound, Yuuhi Compound, And Maito Compound.

It was finally the moment I was waiting for. The Inuzuka Compound. I knocked on the door and Kiba answer. He freaking jumped on me then. "Oh! Ri-kun I freaking missed you!" He yelled then passionately kissing me. He slowly slipped his tongue into my mouth and then licked my tongue. This caused me to moan loudly. I was threading my fingers through Kiba's locks of hair, loving this sweet moment. I then licked back at him causing him to moan. I then started to explore his wonderful beef flavored oral cavaties. I ravaged his mouth, missing the wonderful taste he gave me.

All of the people who came back with us awed at us. "Ahh they are such cute lovers dont you agree Sakura-chan." Lee said, kissing her. "Hai Lee-kun." Sakura said, enjoying the kiss. "How could we not have treasured moments like these Chouji-kun." Ino said kissing her loveable big guy Chouji. "I have no clue Ino-hime." He said. "Oh Hinata I bet you missed me." Naruto said kissing her. "Yes, Yes I did Naruto-kun." She said. "What a drag I have to wait three months for my wife." Shikamaru said, not liking to have to wait to see Temari. "It'll make it all the more sweeter Shikamaru." Shino said.

Shino lost his monotone about 4 years before the war, we managed to break through that tough Aburame shell. "Neji-kun I missed you doing this." Tenten murmered into the kiss with Neji. "Me too Ten-hime. Me too." Neji said. " I get to make up for all the time I missed while dead Kurenai-hime." Asuma said kissing Kurenai. "Ahh Gai everyone is growing up... this time we'll get it right and nobody will die." Kakashi said. "Yes Kakashi, we will." Gai said, No longer in a green jumpsuit or with big eyebrows or a bowlcut haircut.

When the war started it showed Gai that he has to cut the act. He stopped yelling about youth and so did Lee, they dropped the look and started wearing normal clothes. It was a sad time because they were a big boost of Morale. Tsume then came out and gasped when she saw me and Kiba kissing. She then did one thing I did not expect. She squealed.

"So cute! Kiba when were you going to tell me you got a cute boyfriend!" Tsume giggled. "I was going to tell you soon but I thought you wouldnt like it." He said pulling away from the kiss causing me to pout. "I don't care who you like as long as you are happy.. this just makes it oh so cuter.. so how long have you been together." She asked. "Two years." He said. "Soo cute!" She squealed again. "Well I guess you are also here for something else seeing the big crowd of... eer kissing people? behind you." She said with a sweatdrop.

"Oh yea I am here to say Kiba is now part of the Saguko clan as the Clan Head Beside me. Don't worry about him being heir... Hana can take it.. I mean come on she is a tough female and wont take anything." I said. Tsume nodded seeing that I had a point. "All of us... are in the Saguko clan, I am a clan head too and Kiba will move into the new Saguko Clan Compound that's gonna be done tonight." I said. Tsume nodded again. "Just make sure he visits and eats healthy." Tsume said.

"I will Tsume-san." I said. "Everyone go pack everything and meet me here tonight." I said showing them where to go. They nodded and left. I headed to my apartment to pack. "Oh Yeah I almost forgot about my first family bloodline, The Twelve Weapons of No Heart. I'll show off them at the test." I said. I packed everything and went to the spot. In front of me was a magnificient gate with the Saguko Clan Symbol on it. Everyone arrived and I opened the gate and they gasped. It was amazing the stuff was painted a nice sea green color with Sakura blossoms scattered on the ground. "It looks beautiful." Sakura said. Everyone else nodded.

"Go pick a house. Kiba you are with me." I said dragging him to the Clan Head House. It was awesome. I made sure it had a mix of the Saguko and Inuzuka Clan Symbols. It had a picture of a scale weighing two red fangs. "I love it Ri-kun... Shall we go to bed." He asked. I nodded and slipped into bed. Kiba took off his shirt and jacket and then slipped into bed and wrapped his arms around me. "Good Night Ri-kun." he said. I flipped around facing him, and kissed him on the lips. "Night Ki-kun." I said nuzzling my face into his bare chest. We both fell asleep then.

**Chapter End**

**Me: Woo about time its done woooo I loved writing this chapter it brought many emotions into play.**

**Kiba: ... Nice you have me killed then brought back to life.**

**Me: Ki-kun its a war what do you expect.**

**Kiba: well Im just saying my little Ri-kun *kissing me***

**Me: *Blushing beet red* H-h-heh Aishiteru Ki-kun**

**Kiba: Aishiteru Ri-kun..**

**Me: JA NE!**


End file.
